A Day In The Life of Dr Hasuma
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Let's take a look at a day for Dr. Ryuki Hasuma, from start to finish.


**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF DR. HASUMA**

The alarm clock went off and Ryuki pressed his hand upon the button to stop the ringing. He opened his eyes and turned his head over to his wife who had her arm draped over him as her body was pressed up against his. He leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before he got out of bed to take a shower and get ready for work. Once he was done showering and dressed for work, he went to the bed and put his hand against Jinx's shoulder to wake her up. She let out a cute yawn and opened her eyes a little before rubbing them. He watched as she stretched like a cat and he then went to the curtain and opened them to let the sunlight in.

"Ohayo, Jinx," he said to his wife. He knew his wife's name was Jennifer but she preferred to be called Jinx.

"Good morning, baby," she responded, smiling. Her hair was a mess while his wasn't which made her slightly envious.

"I'm going to wake the kids up for school. You better be ready for breakfast."

"Um…OK…" said Jinx as she cuddled up with her pillow again. Ryuki shook his head but knew she'd wake up soon enough. He then left their bedroom and went to wake their children up.

Ryuki lived in a mansion, a big Western-looking building, with a huge yarn and a hedge maze. This was the home he'd grown up in and now it was his as he was Head of the Hasuma Clan. The Hasuma Clan ran a Martial Arts Training School but Ryuki wasn't interested in teaching martial arts despite being a master at the school. He was a doctor, a healer, not a fighter even if he was no slouch about it. The dojo was still within the estate grounds, though.

He opened the door to the twin's room. The twins slept in bunk beds with his daughter, Ryuko, sleeping in the top bunk as she was the oldest and his son, Ryutaro, taking the bottom bunk. He knew that sooner or later the two would need individual rooms once they were older but that was years away. Until then, they would share a room.

"Ryuko-chan, wake up," he said as he shook his daughter awake. He then did the same to his son, "Ryuta-kun, you too. Wake up."

* * *

><p>Ryuko and Ryutaro were both dressed for school. They had both started elementary school at Red Horse Private Academy and were wearing the school uniform. As for Jinx, she was ready for the day as well. Breakfast was a huge one since Hasumas had a very fast metabolism and Ryuki did need all the energy for work today. Once they were done with breakfast, Ryuki took his kids out to wait for the bus which would take them to school. The Red Horse Private Academy bus stopped in front of the gate and both Ryuki and Jinx saw their children off.<p>

"Have a good day at school," said Ryuki, waving.

"We will, Papa!" Ryuko waved back.

"And be good," advised Jinx.

"Hai, Mama!" responded Ryutaro. The bus drove off and the two parents smiled.

"Can't believe they're almost seven," remarked Jinx.

"Believe it," he told her. "They grow up so fast."

"I hope you don't make the same mistake your grandfather did," Jinx warned.

"I won't. We don't want a repeat of what happened between me and Kat-neechan," Ryuki responded. He checked his watch and then a multi-colored portal opened up in the distance. First, a set of train tracks formed and stretched out in front of them before the ChronoLiner shot out and rode along the tracks.

"And there's my ride," he said as the time train stopped in front of him. Jinx kissed him on the cheek.

"See you after work," she said, "Unless you have to do overtime because you have to do Warren's paperwork."

"It's part of the job, so there's nothing I can do about it," he told her.

"Why doesn't he use Shadow Clones like you learnt how?" she asked, frowning. She remembered when she and Ryuki had a fight a couple of years ago. He'd focused so much on his work that he had, without realizing it, started to neglect his family. Jinx felt lonely and he always came home exhausted and stressed. He really hated himself for the horrible things he said while stressed and also how much he was hurting his family, despite the fact he was working hard so he could support and protect them. So, he found a solution and had learnt the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to delegate his responsibilities.

"They'd have the same personality," he deadpanned, "And nothing would get done. Besides, you know it's not too much for me."

"I know, so just don't overwork yourself, OK?" Jinx requested. Ryuki smiled and pulled his wife into a kiss before boarding the train which then left for the King's Terminal.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Dr. Hasuma."<p>

"Good morning," Ryuki smiled.

"Top of the morning to ya, Chief."

"Yes, you too."

"Good to see you, Boss."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too."

As Dr. Hasuma headed towards his office, he was greeted by ARMOR agents along the way. He was well respected in ARMOR and everyone knew him. He wasn't just the hospital's Head Physician, but also the Director of DORA (Department of Rider Affairs), not to mention Warren Smith's unofficial secretary. They really couldn't trust a female secretary to assist Warren as they would end up being seduced by the powerful Smith Charm.

Dr. Hasuma's office was in DORA, while his office for his medical practice was in the hospital wing. He also had other responsibilities but he had it all planned out. Once he was in his office, he checked his work schedule for the day. "Hm…I see, alright, alright." He performed the hand sign and called, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The energy duplicates materialized. Now, despite being made of solidified energy, the Shadow Clones all had Ryuki's memories and personalities, and also knew their jobs. "Here are your tasks for today," said Dr. Hasuma as he delegated work to his clones, "Oh and please disperse by lunch for recharge."

"You got it Boss/Sir/Chief!" the clones responded before heading out to do their work. He then sat down and started up his computer before he started reading the reports that were piled up on his desk.

* * *

><p>By lunch time, the Shadow Clones all did as ordered and dispersed, giving Dr. Hasuma their memories. "Hm…everything in the hospital's individual departments are doing well," he said to himself. He'd sent his Shadow Clones to perform rounds in the hospital. He looked at the work he'd done. He'd read all the reports and put down his signature. "Now, for lunch."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's a lot of grub," commented Takada-hakase, who was one of Dr. Hasuma's colleagues and Head of the Science Department. He was remarking on all the food Dr. Hasuma had piled up on his tray and eating.<p>

"I need the energy," said Dr. Hasuma.

"Yeah, I mean he does do a lot of work," said Warren. "He has his Shadow Clones walking around too so he needs a good recharge."

"Yeah, he does more work than you," Takada pointed out, looking straight at Warren. "In fact I think Ryuki here does a better job running this place than you."

"Takada-hakase, while I am aware you are making a joke, please do not disrespect Smith-kanchou," Dr. Hasuma scolded and Takada shivered under the redhead's gaze and the gaze the dragon over the doctor's shoulder was giving him. Warren may seem lazy, but he was a hard worker where it counted. Despite avoiding paperwork, Warren was ARMOR's last line of defense against enemy threats. Also, Warren was a man of action and preferred field work. He wasn't the type for desk work. He was also the one to give out assignments according to the reports he received.

"H…hai," responded Takada. "Sorry, Warren."

"Ryuki, you can stop that now," said Warren and Dr. Hasuma's killing intent receded into his body. "Get back to eating."

"Oh, OK!" Dr. Hasuma then resumed eating as Takada let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hasuma's eyes were on the monitors in DORA which displayed the Riders which existed in the Multiverse. When a new Rider was born, DORA would instantly know about them and it was Dr. Hasuma's responsibility to pick them and recommend them for recruitment and registration. DORA's main duty was to monitor the Kamen Riders in the Multiverse, a job Dr. Hasuma took as seriously as his medical duties.<p>

He used a tablet device, called a Smartablet. It was something he'd gotten from Ichijyo as a gift. The Smartablet was a tablet computer and using a stylus Dr. Hasuma could do his work anywhere, even on the move. Inside the tablet computer was important information necessary for his work. The Smartablet was also connected to ARMOR's information network so he could bring up any information he wanted.

He remembered the day he'd discovered the existence of the Multiverse when he was in his late teens, then he remembered when he discovered that Riders existed all over the Multiverse and not just his universe. Some were similar and others unique, but they were all the same where it counted. They were heroes who fought for justice, something that he believed in until this day. Some would call him naïve or idealistic but he knew that there were always heroes who believed in real justice, who fought for the innocent and helpless, and would fight against evil to preserve peace.

Those heroes, men and women in masks, who rode into battle on motorcycles, were known as Kamen Riders. And he was one of them…Kamen Rider Draco.

DORA witnessed each Rider's humble beginnings. There were some who were reluctant heroes, and others who were driven by revenge, and those who simply wanted to prove themselves. He saw their fights and adventures and also the tragedies in their lives.

DORA not only monitored Kamen Riders, but created them as well. Dr. Hasuma had created a series of Rider Systems and had distributed them, calling them ARMOR Riders. So far they were doing well for themselves, even if they were not originally heroic. He had faith in them nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ryuki! They just detected another Infinity Fragment!" said Warren as he burst into Ryuki's office. Ryuki was startled by the intrusion and nearly spat out the tea he was drinking. He coughed a bit as he'd accidentally swallowed it through the wrong pipe.<p>

"Please, knock next time," Ryuki reminded but Warren ignored him and hauled him to his feet. Ryuki rolled his eyes but followed. Infinity Fragments were dangerous artifacts that were originally pieces of the Infinity Sword. During the VICIOUS WARS, the sword had shattered into millions of pieces and then scattered to every corner of the Multiverse. Each piece contained cosmic energy and were unpredictable, which was why ARMOR had to get them all. Unfortunately, they had to contend with LEVIATHAN, a similar organization with villainous intentions for the Fragments.

* * *

><p>Warren and Ryuki were at the place where the Infinity Fragment was detected, which was a mountain, and saw that some others had already arrived. They were Kaijin and Ryuki identified several Fangires, Worms and Orphenochs among them.<p>

"Looks like LEVIATHAN beat us to it and sent their grunts to dig it up," said Warren.

"Then we better stop them before they get to it," said Ryuki as he took out his Saint Beast card. "Ready, Smith-kanchou?"

Warren smirked as he drew his Zanpakuto as his clothes were replaced by a Blue Lantern suit, "I'm always ready, Director Hasuma. Let's go."

"Henshin!" Ryuki called as he slid the card into his belt buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Draco. He then, alongside the Blue Lantern Warren Smith, rushed into battle to retrieve the Infinity Fragment.

* * *

><p>Ryuki returned home, tired. He and Warren had a run in with LEVIATHAN agents and had to fight over the Infinity Fragment. In the end, he and Warren had triumphed and sent the LEVIATHAN agents running.<p>

Believe it or not, for Ryuki, this was normal.

"Papa! Papa! Welcome home!" Ryutaro and Ryuko called as they welcomed their father home.

"Konbanwa," Ryuki greeted as he knelt down and brought his arms around them. '_This is why I work so hard. It's so that they have a future_,' he reminded himself mentally as he gazed at the faces of his children. He then looked up to see Jinx, smiling at him, '_She is too…she's the one who made me value my life again._'

He recalled the day Tazuka had died and when he found out his sister was trying to kill him. He ran away from home and joined the Titans for a new start, but after Tazuka's death he'd lost complete value of his own life. He'd convinced himself that the life of others was more precious than his and that his life meant nothing unless he sacrificed it for someone else's life. He never once thought about the consequences and how people who cared about him would feel if he died. But then Jinx convinced him that his life was just as precious as anyone else's and he needed to protect it as well. He needed to live to save people in the future.

She was also the person who brought a genuine smile back to his face instead of the mask he put on to hide his pain.

"Papa, I need help with homework," said Ryuko.

"Kids, your father is tired," chided Jinx. "Let him rest."

"Hai, Mama!" the two children responded.

"I'm going to take a bath and a nap," said Ryuki, yawning. "Wake me up for dinner, OK?"

"OK," Jinx said. She then noticed the bandages around his hand. "What happened?"

"Work happened," he responded simply. Even his goggles were cracked. He would need to have the lenses replaced.

"Please be careful next time," she reminded. She knew the risks of hero work, which was why she'd retired once she was pregnant with Ryuko and Ryutaro. She preferred the peaceful life.

* * *

><p>After a nap and dinner, it was time for Ryuki to put his two kids to bed.<p>

"Papa, tell us a story," said Ryuko.

"A story! A story!" Ryutaro insisted.

"OK, I'll tell you a story," said Ryuki, smiling. "Let me tell you how Kamen Rider Draco found his soul mate."

* * *

><p>"Baby, come to bed," said Jinx as she lay in bed while Ryuki was writing a report on his laptop.<p>

"I need to finish this report first, Jinx," Ryuki told her. "Then I'll come to bed."

Jinx pouted but relented. "Just don't turn into a workaholic again. You'll work yourself into an early grave," she advised.

Ryuki nodded and once he was done with his report he saved his work and then joined his wife in bed. He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled up against him. The day was over and a new day would begin once the sun rose up again.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Just a brief look at what a day for Dr. Ryuki Hasuma is like. He's 30 years old now, by the way. So, what do you guys think? Anyone else have any ideas, please let me know. OK, bye, and talk to ya later.<strong>


End file.
